A Feudal Fairy Tale
by Kiss and Kill
Summary: A school paper can lead to happy ends after all!


Oi, readers! This one fluffy and a bit sad so read at your own risk.And if you don't mind read and enjoy!I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!! I'm almost done with the fanfics on my first list so just wait untill the others on my other list. The lists are on my profile if you want to see my fanfics to be!)

**A Feudal Fairy Tale**

"Finished! I'll get an A for sure!" Kagome slipped a stack of paper it to a folder. _"It's my only reminder of him…" _she thought sadly. She shook her head and turned the light off.

"Miss. Higurashi! Read us your story please," her teacher called.

"Y-yes, sir…" she stuttered and went up to the front of the classroom. "My stories called The Golden Eyed Boy."_ "Here it goes, Kagome. Don't cry!!" _she thought to herself. "I met a boy with piercing gold eyes, silver hair, and the cutest little dog ears on top of his head. I freed him from a tight spot and found a magical jewel that granted one wish to anyone. The odd boy wanted to jewel because he was half-demon and needed it to become full demon. But trying to take the jewel from me he had a cursed rosary put on him and I could control him. Sortof. All I had to do was say _sit_ and he'd ram face first into the ground. Trying to protecting the jewel I accidentally shattered it. Now I have to work with the boy to find the shards so he can get his wish. Together in this feudal fairy tale we met a little kitsune demon, a lecherous monk, and a revengeful demon exterminator.

"We went through the many trails together, slowly getting over each and every bump in our path. The boy and I grew very close as I began to find out the secrets of confusing life. The women her loved protected the jewel before me died from an evil demon thinking it was him. Now she is alive again and out to drag him to hell with her. The times he loses his demon powers and becomes human or his crazy brother that's after his sword that his father left him. We fight like brother and sister, but it doesn't feel like brotherly love. I grew to love the boy, but many times he breaks my heart and makes up. They are my second family from the one I already have, but for one difference. The boy I love. The evil demon who tricked the boy steals the jewel shards that we have from us and are getting closer to having the whole jewel. Then theirs is the wolf demon. He drives the boy crazy with jealousy because he said he said he loved me. They always fight, but I stop them and smile at how he cares so much about me.

"As the jewel comes together the evil demon gets stronger, but we finally strike him down and complete the jewel. The boy hesitates to make his wish. Many tines before he turned full demon and killed without knowing it at all. The thought of harming any of us scared him and he admitted that. So instead of become a full demon he makes so we could all be together forever. The boy I loved does love me too… he never says it out loud though. I'll never forget the boy I loved… I'll never forget InuYasha." She finished and was greeted with loud applause.

"Very good, Miss, Higurashi! A!" her teacher said.

After school she silently sat with her friends.

"Is that boy in your story your boy friend, Kagome?" Yuka asked.

"What?"

"Your selfish, controlling boyfriend!"

"Yes… But he's not like that."

"How romantic… He doesn't look like that, does he?!" Ayumi asked with a dreamy look on her face.

"You'd be surprised what some people look like," Yuka said.

"Do you still see him?!"

"That's made up, Ayumi! You have a great imagination, Kagome" Eri said and glared at the other two.

"Thanks, but I don't see him anymore…"

"Oh… That's to bad. You really loved him didn't you?"

"Yea…"

At home as Kagome stood by the well a single tear slipped down her cheek. "InuYasha…" she whispered and set the story on the edge. That night as she slept a pair of silver ears appeared over the well's edge. A gold eyed half demon followed. InuYasha.

"Hmph. Still the same as before," he grumbled and climbed out. He spotted the story and snatched it up. He read it with mixed emotions and set it down with a stunned look on his face when he finished. "It's Kagome's… She really cared that much… Fool!" _"I told her to forget all of that! She needs to have a normal life, not the one on the other side of the well. ….Then why am I doing here? …..Am I the same? Why can't I get you out of my head, Kagome?"_ he thought. Outside a soft breeze brought the sounds of cars and sleeping people to his ears. Scents of flowers and car fumes choked him."Ugh! This place is good yet bad…"

He went out and leapt up to her window. Her scent hit him like a ton of bricks and was almost like a drug. But it was mixed with something… "Salt?! No…Tears…She's been crying. He hated it when she cried. It always made him feel guilty and it was usually because of him. "Then it's my fault… I have to make sure she's alright!" He slowly opened the window and climbed inside. She was laying on her bed still in her familiar school uniform, asleep. "Kagome…" he whispered.

She looked so different…older… _"Older, yes, but just as beautiful. She's the same young woman I spent so many months with and let her go so easily. Why do I feel like this? My heart hurts…"_ His breath caught in his throat when she moaned and a piece of paper slipped from her hand. He picked it up and his heart skipped a beat. It was a picture of him and Kagome from long ago when they'd first started that life change journey. She look as happy as could be, but he looked so hateful and cold. He went over to the window and looked up at the moon. "How can she love me?! I'm so cold and heartless?!"

"No you aren't! I love you for who you are, InuYasha…"He turned around and dropped the picture to find Kagome standing up and crying. "No matter what I'll always love you!" She allowed her tears to flow freely as she smiled at him. She closed her eyes and stared to fall, but InuYash caught her and embraced her tightly.

"I'm sorry, Kagome…" he whispered," I shouldn't have asked you to forget us… to forget me, because I couldn't do it myself!

"I don't care about that. I'm just glad to see you again. I love you, InuYasha," she said looking up at him and smiled.

"I love you too, Kagome," he said returning her smile and kissed her.

_"A feudal fairy tale come true…"_

(I hoped you liked it. Please review. It helps me get my writers side of my brain working! If you have any ideas for a fic please don't hesitate to tell me! I LOVE REVIEWS!! Or just e-mail me. S/n's on my profile.

Ja ne!


End file.
